Faith
by WarriorofAnime
Summary: "You're not heartless," he admitted and she breathed in. This wasn't the confession she had expected to receive from him, but he continued, "You are my heart." This was better, she thought as she tried holding back more tears from falling. ByaHisa
1. Captured

Chapter 1

Murasaki Hisana's eyes narrowed as she approached a large tent. Her friend, Kodokuna Hana, was right behind her, an empty sack resting over her shoulder. Hisana raised her hand, and her friend understood that she wanted her to stop walking. Crickets chirped, and time dragged by before the tent's light was turned off, causing the forest to turn darker. Hana walked a few more steps, but Hisana grabbed her wrist and shook her head. Someone came out of the tent and began walking towards the opposite direction of where the two young women were.

"Stay here," said Hisana in a barely audible tone. Hana nodded and handed her the sack. Watching Hisana approach the tent, she took out a small dagger. If anything negative were to occur, she was prepared.

Hisana's eyebrows were creased together as she slowly opened the tent flap. A light snore was all she heard, and she took the opportunity to tip-toe in. As always, time was her enemy. She was lucky that her eyes had been trained to see in the dark. Opening the sack, she began grabbing whatever she could from a table that she was assured contained the food that Hana had tod her about. Then her fingertips touched something cool. She picked it up and put it near her nose. The smell was of strong metal and she quickly put it in the bag. Perhaps it was a chain of money she could use to pay shinigamis to help her find her younger sister. Once the sack was filled, she turned around and began walking towards the exit.

Suddenly, the flap opened and in entered a tall man wearing a shihakusho. He grinned and reached to grab her, but she ducked away from his grasp and began running out. "Wake up! They are here!"

"Hana! Run!" she yelled and her friend began speeding back to their shelter. Footsteps echoed behind them, and Hisana caught up to her friend. Panic was evident in both of their faces and Hana tossed Hisana a knife.

"Give me the sack," Hana yelled over the shouts of the shinigamis telling them to stop. "Meet me at Point A."

Hisana nodded and gave her the sack. Not running anymore, she stopped and turned around. A few shinigamis surrounded her, while the rest went after her friend. _Focus. Hana can take care of herself. _

"Surrender or you will die at the spot," one of them sneered approaching her. Hisana took no time to let him get closer to her. She jumped on the shinigami and brought her hand down, aiming for his chest. Before the blade could impale the man, someone kicked Hisana in her chest, causing her to roll off. The blade grazed her arm, but getting up quickly, she ran faster than she had done the last time she was chased. Shinigamis were harder to outrun than angry, drunk men. She tripped over a rock and felt her head hit something hard. Colorful stars engulfed her vision and something cool was placed against her neck. "Take her."

"No!" she yelped and try to move as they binded her arms against her body tightly. Pain stung the back of her neck and then everything went black.

* * *

Cold water was splashed on her face, and she began coughing. Opening her eyes, she shook her head. All she could see was black.

"Whoops!" exclaimed someone. "Forgot to take off the blindfold." Sunlight shone in her eyes as the cloth covering her eyes was mercilessly ripped off. She shut her eyelids together until someone threw more water on her. "Don't glare at us like that. You're the one who stole from a noble clan!"

Hisana grimaced._ It was a noble clan. I'll be executed for sure._ She turned her head slightly and felt her eyes shoot wide. Next to her was Hana, tied to a post, gagged, beaten, and blindfolded. "Hana!" Her friend turned her head to where she heard the voice. "Hana, how?" Tears slicked down her face. What had they done to her friend? Her face was swollen from the amount of punches she had received and her cheek was bleeding, as if they had scraped her against chopped wood. She turned to glare at the shinigami who was in the cart. "Why did you do that to her?

"We'll be doing it to you if ya don't say where ya put the chain or tell us for who ya work for."

"Chain?" she repeated before receiving a kick on her stomach. On instinct, she tried to roll into a ball but the ropes that bound her prevented her from doing so.

"Ya know which chain! The thick silver one that was going to be given to th-"

"Don't let out too much information," said a voice from beside the cart.

Hisana shook her head. "It's in the sack."

The shinigami grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "We had yer friend clear the damn sack but there wasn't anything. Who did you give it to?"

"I-I put it there!" she yelled as the shinigami punched her on her jaw.

"Lies!" he yelled at her, slapping her face. The cart stopped in front of a large manor and a dark-skinned man came out of the wooden door leading into the estate.

As the shinigamis all went to have a discussion with him, Hisana began trying to take off the rope that tied her hands together. "Hana, do you still have that?" The beaten girl nodded, and Hisana removed the rope. She extended her arm and put her hand in the pouch under the top of Hana's hippari. She removed the dagger and closed her hand, not bothering if the blade would cut through her rough skin, befor putting them behind her back again. She watched as two shinigamis approached her, talking about how they hoped that they could get a higher position.

First they removed Hana's binds and took her off. When they approached Hisana, she lunged at the one closest to her. Both bodies flew out of the cart and landed on the ground, Hisana on top of the shinigami. The shinigami grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the hard, gray ground. She stabbed his side, but the shinigami had great endurance.

Before she could try stabbing him again, a female voice yelled, "Stop!"

The shinigami on top of her moved and bowed to a woman with short purple hair, wearing a haori. "Shihoin Josei," everyone except herself, Hana, and the dark-skinned man chanted.

"I didn't asked to be bowed to. What are you doing?"

"She stole from us. The chain we where supposed to deliver to th-"

"Oh, so these are the girls." She got closer to Hisana, who tightened her grip on the handle of her small blade. "They've got spunk!"

"Nee-San," said the man, whom Hisana now realized looked a lot like the woman they called 'Shihoin Josei'. "What do you want, Arata?"

"We're gonna be in big trouble so we're gonna hand 'em to the Kuchikis to deal with. What do you think?"

The purple-haired woman rolled her eyes. "They'll just hand them to Central 46. Kill them and put them out of their misery."

Hisana gritted her teeth and jumped on the woman. "You're not killing anyone."

"Shihoin Josei!" yelled all the shinigamis and the sound of their swords coming out of their sheath echoed. The woman, however, was chuckling as she pinned Hisana to the ground. One of her hands held Hisana's left arm to the cement while her other manipulated the Rukongai girl's right hand to put the blade near her own neck.

"Would you like to know the feeling of cutting your own self?" she asked, clearly amused. Hisana tried to move her legs, but to no avail. They were pinned under the woman's weight. "Would you?" she repeated, moving the blade closer. She heard the muffled voice Hana, trying to scream. A sharp pain and she felt the slightest bit of a warm liquid trickle down her neck.

"No!" she yelled. "I- I want to live."

A smile graced the woman's lips. "You do?" It stained Hisana's pride, but she nodded. If she had to beg for her life, she would. She had a goal in life, and she wasn't just about to die. "Interesting," the woman said getting off of Hisana, and taking the blade from her at the same time. She extended her hand and the Rukongai girl stared at her in disbelief. "I haven't lost my mind. Take my hand."

"Don't need it," muttered Hisana as she stood on her own.

"My name is Shihoin Yoruichi."

"Oh," was all that Hisana responded before she felt a shinigami grab her arm.

"Oi! Don't detain her."

"But, Nee-"

"I want this girl and her friend taken to my part of the estate."

"Ne-"

"You heard me," she said, before turning around and entering the manor.

The shinigami behind Hisana sighed. "We'll leave this to you and your gaurds, Shihoin-Sama." With that he released her and left, followed by the rest of his friends.

Hisana ran to Hana and removed her gags and ropes. "C'mon, let's go." Hana nodded, and stood up. Someone put a hand on Hisana's shoulder and she turned around. The man Shihoin Yoruichi had called 'Arata' was standing next to her, his yellow eyes speaking for him. He wanted Hisana and Hana to follow him, and the two knew they had no choice but to comply.


	2. Betrayed

Chapter 2

After Murasaki Hisana was thrown into a small room, she punched the wooden floor in anger. Her friend, Hana, had been placed in a separate room, leaving Hisana alone._ Alone_. That word that she loathed so much. It was miserable to be alone, and she had learned that the hard way. She closed her eyes and put her hands on top of her ears, realizing that she should stop thinking about that word.

Closing her eyes and ears was foolish though. Her world was dark and silent, and she was scared. Although she was trying to act tough, and trying to act like being in a noble house charged for stealing something valuable was just another rock in her path, she knew it wasn't. She knew she and Hana were done by the next day. They'd be hung if Hisana wouldn't come up with a plan.

Someone cleared his or hers throat, and she slowly opened her eyes. There was the woman by the name of Shihoin Yoruichi, seated cross legged in front of her. The woman was beautiful, with her marigold cat eyes and short purple hair. She had a cocky grin on her face and an air of happiness. Not your typical noble woman. "Don't you have a pretty face?"

This startled Hisana. She had never considered herself beautiful. Whenever she would look at her reflection in the river, she'd see scratches and bumps and a messy hair. The only thing she actually found attracting about herself was her eyes. They were a shade between violet and sapphire blue. "What do you want?" snapped Hisana, trying to keep her voice from sounding shaky.

Yoruichi placed her elbow on her knee and brought her hand up so that her cheek could rest against it. "Well you're not the kindest. Your friend Hana was way sweeter." Hisana's scowl deepened and her hands clenched. Before she could say anything, Yoruichi continued,"I was wondering if you would like to become a household servant?"

A pregnant pause, but before the woman could continue, Hisana quickly stood, her hands trembling. "I'd like to leave. Now."

"You're in no point to say that," stated Yoruichi, rolling her eyes. "I finally talked them in to letting me keep you alive without having to go through Central Forty-Six. If ya don't accept, I'm afraid we're going to have to try you for stealing with the Kuchikis."

"Do whatever you please," sneered Hisana, hatred polluting her voice. "I will never serve you nobles, who don't care wether we souls from Rukongai live or not."

Yoruichi sighed. "The rest is up to you. Was your response a firm no or will you change your mind?"

"If I am executed, then I am executed," responded Hisana. Shrugging, the woman stood up and left the room, not bothering to mutter a single word. Hisana's hands were clenched so tightly that her nails dug themselves into her palm. A soul came in and binded her together with his ropes tightly. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her ankles were tied together and using a cloth, he gagged her.

Had she made the wrong decision? Did she really want to leave it up to fate wether or not she would live? This would be her second and last major mistake in her pitiful life.

"Move it, Rukon Trash." He pushed her outside, and she fell face down into the wooden floor. Tears blurred her vision as the soul forced her to stand and dragged her out of the noble house. She could feel servants staring at her. Laughing at her. Mocking her. Hisana didn't blame them. She must've been a sore sight. Now, she could only hope that her death would be as quickly as possible.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes analyzed his location. Next to his grandfather. In the Shihoin Clan's torturing grounds. His eyes shifted around the sandy area that his family and he had been told to wait in, looking for the demonic cat lady that terrorized him almost everyday. Suddenly, she was next to him.

"BYAKUYA-BO!" she squealed while bringing him into a bone-crushing hug. He tried pushing his face back only to be pulled into a tighter embrace. "I missed you!"

He heard his older brother snicker by his side and his hands clenched as Shihoin Yoruichi finally let him go. "I should kill you," he growled.

Yoruichi scoffed. "If you can't catch me, how are you going to kill me?" He could not respond for in entered two females. Of the two, the one with the black hair caught his attention. She seemed to be mumbling a bundle of words, and her determined-filled eyes were menacing. The other one had short, blond hair and her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face.

He watched as his grandfather and Yoruichi's great-grandfather walked to the center of the area, where the souls were being tied to old wooden brown seats.

"We will begin the interrogation," announced his grandfather, and that's when Byakuya noticed why they were in the torturing grounds. The two idiots refused to let out information that they wanted. "We will ask kindly first. Where is the chain?"

"I don't know," snapped the black haired girl, and Byakuya felt like smacking her.

"Do you admit to stealing it?" inquired the Shihoin elder.

Before the blond haired girl could respond, the black haired girl said, "Yes, I do. Hana has nothing to do with this. I stole it; therefore you should kill me, not her."

Beside him, Yoruichi chuckled. "Ain't she amusing?"

"No!" yelled the girl he was pretty sure was named Hana. "'Sana didn't know! How would she know what she was stealing? It was too dark!"

"Shut your mouth," yelled the black haired girl. "It's my fault. I thought it was noble money." Then glaring at the two souls in front of her, she inquired, "What's so special about that chain anyways? Have someone make it for you two again!"

The Shihoin elder seemed amused, while the his grandfather seemed irritated. "That chain was going to be given to us Kuchikis as a token."

"Then just get another chain!" she yelled. Hana whimpered and more tears rolled down her eyes.

"I wish it would be that simple," responded Yoruichi and her great grandfather shook his head, trying to have her understand that it was not her place to speak, "but you see, the Shihoins spent quite a large chunk of our fortune in making that."

"I crushed it!" confessed Hana. All eyes were on her, and Hisana shook her head in despair. "I was running away like a coward, and tripped. I crushed it!"

"The shinigami that cleared your sack claimed that there wasn't any sign of it though," responded the Shihoin elder and another shinigami entered the grounds, dashing to the elder. After whispering something to him, the shinigami was dismissed and now the Shihoin elder's eyes were grave. "Which one of you?"

"Which one of us what?" spat Hisana while the Kuchiki elder arched a white eyebrow.

"Which one of you works under the Hoy clan?" he asked and now Hisana admitted to confusion. Why would they think that they'd work for the Hoy Clan? They were just Rukongai street rats. All this had nothing to do with them. They stole the chain and it disappeared._ Wait._ The gears of thoughts in her head began to turn._ How did it disappear? Hana had said she'd fell down an probably crushed it, but where were the remains. They cleared the sack and found no trace. That's weird. _

Slash! Hisana's eyelids pressed together to compress the tears of pain that threatened to stream down her face. It had begun. Slash! The skin that covered her shinbone was being ripped apart with each crack of the whip. She could feel her blood slicking down out of each wound. Slash! Letting out a wail of pain, she let her eyes roll back and the tears escape. _Poor Hana. It's my fault she's being tortured. Why did I have to get that chain?_

"She did it!" she heard Hana shout after a few more of the almost unbearable cuts being inflicted to them. The crack of the whip stopped but the pain continued. Hisana could barely hear as her friend continued for her ears only heard the blood pumping to her head.

Byakuya and Yoruichi glanced at each other before looking back at the two girls. "She did it," repeated the girl with the blond hair. "'Sana forced me to! She said she would murder me if I didn't give it to the shinigami with the Hoy crest." Silence plagued the area, and Hisana slowly realized what her friend was saying. "She stole it and told me to go while she distracted everyone. I-I had no choice. She'd kill me!"

"So be it," announced the Kuchiki elder. He turned around and nodded at Byakuya and his family members, signifying for them to follow him. With one quick glance at the two girls, Byakuya left. They were just two idiotic girls who had been hired by the Hoys. In his mind, he chuckled. How foolish of them to think that they could steal from the Shihoins and escape in tact.

Hisana's eyes were wider than they had ever been as they untied her. They lifted her up by her shoulders and tossed her to the ground. Her forehead scraped against the roughness of the sand mixed with tiny pebbles, but she no longer felt any pain. She was unaware of anything and her only thought of one thing; _How could she?_

* * *

(A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Gosh was I shocked! Eight reviews for the first chapter and two followers! Thank you Taniaklw and Makiko-maki maki for following this story!

sunev.31: Me alegro de que te encuentres mi historia interesante!

ByaxHisa4eva125: I totally remember you! Thanks for being so supportive!

DarkWolf300: Hurray for living!

Hitsugaya Taicho, Karin Hitsugaya, Kuchiki Fucotaic, and Hisana Kuchiki: No ByaSana feels yet my friends, but they will come... Soon enough.

Taichichaser2000: Hehe.

Guest: Byakuya has made an appearance, but he's not a main character... Yet. We'll get more of the handsome prince in the next chapter. Promise!

Hopefully my updates will come more frequently. Thanks to everyone who has patiently waited!)


	3. Eyes

Chapter 3

"Please, Byakuya-Bo!" pleaded Yoruichi as she tugged on his hand. It was night time and a soft breeze hit their cheeks as they stood under the sakura tree that had been planted outside of the young noble's room. "It'll take less than five minutes of your important time," she stated sarcastically. He shook his head, and she nodded eagerly before advancing to grab his hands.

"Release me, Shihoin!" he barked, but it was too late. The devilish woman was already shunpoing to her estate. Now the soft wind had turned into a violent storm as they sped through the Kuchiki gate. The world swirled by them in the shades of dark green with a hint of gray. Tilting his head up to look at the woman whose lips were pressed tightly into a thin line, he noticed how she had changed her mood from earlier that day. She was just wearing her Onmitsukido outfit and her eyes flashed with suspicion. Uneasiness was another emotion he read off of her face and he couldn't help but wonder why.

They paused in front of the Shihoin gates and she held up her identification for the shinigamis guarding her estate to see. "I caught you staring!" she exclaimed as the creaky wooden gates were opened. His cheeks flushed a light pink color and before he could protest, Yoruichi asked in a quite serious tone, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Of course!" he snapped. The blond hair girl, named Hana, was innocent and was just being forced to do the black-haired girl's dirty work. How dare the Hoys attempt to steal from the Shihoins! Especially when the chain was going to be gifted to the Kuchikis. They should chop of the girl's head and send it to them. Flack! He grimaced in pain and held his nape. "What was that for, Shihoin?"

"Hana was lying, you idiot!" she hissed. "Didn't you see Hisana's reaction to what Hana said?"

There was silence as they walked past various parts of estates. Byakuya knew the Shihoin Manor probably as well as he knew his clan's, but today something was different. It was basically empty, not taking the shinigami guarding it to account. "Or the girl could be a brilliant actor," muttered Byakuya in attempt to break the awkwardness. "I think you're just wasting my time."

Yoruichi glared at him and continued, "That's why I'd like to question her. I'm not about to go and try getting some rest, while she's sitting up, trying to figure out whether or not she'll be alive tomorrow night!" He raised an eyebrow, and the woman knew what he wanted to ask. "Soi-Fong is in the forest with her friend, and Kisuke is too busy experimenting. You should be honored that I asked you!" At the younger soul's reaction, she scowled. "I need a new follower. Let's go."

"Your servants cleaned up the torturing grounds quickly," he stated and Yoruichi nodded as they walked down the stone stairs that led to the prisons. From the palm of her hand, a small orb of white light formed and she nodded at Byakuya, who pushed open the door. Once they entered the corridor, the sound of chains moving in the room began echoing. "How many prisoners are here?" he whispered, trying not to sound scared.

"Her only," Yoruichi said nudging towards Hisana's small space. Once Byakuya's eyes met with hers, the world seemed to crash. In the girl's large eyes, he saw many emotions. There was grief, regret, anger, the cry for revenge, hope, and if he was not mistaken happiness. The way she was looking at him and Yoruichi made it hard for him to breathe. She was basically dominating them with just one stare. Yoruichi cleared her voice and the two young nobles glanced at each other.

"What are you here for?" Hisana asked, and her voice was low but threatening.

"To ask a few questions," responded Byakuya, "specifically if what the blond-haired girl said was true."

Hisana scoffed at the description of her 'friend'. "Why would you want to know? Isn't it official that I'll be executed tomorrow."

"Not exactly," said Yoruichi as she strengthened her kido so that the area was lit even more. The cell Hisana was in was quite small and the ground seemed to be made of soft mud for both of her pale feet were speckled with dirt. "They want to hand you over to the Hoys in exchange for the chain. You see the Kuchikis," at hearing the name of his clan, Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but Yoruichi continued, "and Shihoins were making a treaty without the knowledge of anyone. We were to exchange a chain that was worth half of our fortune to each other at a place somewhere in Rukongai."

"If that chain was worth so much, then why was it lying on a table, open for anyone to rob it?" Her question startled both Byakuya and Yoruichi, although the former barely showed it.

"It was lying on a table?" repeated Byakuya, monotonously. At the nod of the girl, he inquired, "What do you think, Shihoin?"

Yoruichi ignored him, and instead asked, "Do you really work for the Hoys?" Hisana bit her lip, unsure of what to answer. When she first heard the door open, she had been sure that she would try and frame the girl she called a friend. She had hope that whoever had entered would believe her and help release her. Now it was different. Even though Hana had betrayed her, Hisana felt that she didn't deserve to be saved. Hana had suffered so much in her life, but still had such a strong will to live that she'd betray her. _There must've been a purpose._ Then a flashback of a baby in her arms clouded her mind. She had a purpose to live as well, but would they believe her?

"What does your heart tell you?" she inquired looking away, and now Byakuya only saw confusion and grief.

"I trust you," stated Yoruichi, "but I want to ask, why were you going to steal from that tent and how did you know where it was."

"H-Hana," she choked out, "she said that she had seen a group of shinigamis setting up a tent in the forest. I-I told her that they'd probably have food and the two of us eagerly awaited for the night to come."

"So they were setting up a tent before night," muttered Yoruichi, but Byakuya slightly shook his head.

"The Rukon Trash already knew that the gaurds you Shihoins sent were going to be staying there," he began, "that means she's not alone. The shinigamis you Shihoins sent were working for the Hoys as well."

"Before you guys can continue ranting about," interrupted Hisana, "I'd like to ask what's going to happen to me?"

Yoruichi chuckled and her kido disappeared into mid-air. "We'll see you tomorrow, Hisa-Chan!" Byakuya said nothing but held out his hand. The room beamed white once again, revealing that Yoruichi was gone. In his mind, the young noble cursed and began walking towards the exit not bothering to glance at the prisoner again.

"Thank you!" he heard her call out. Her voice sounded strained, like it took a lot of her power to muster the two words, but indeed she was grateful. He turned his head ever so slightly and heard her say it again, but in a softer tone, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he responded nonchalantly and continued to advance out of the prison grounds. He shut the door behind him and proceeded to his manor, firstly wondering where Yoruichi had run off to._ Probably remebered that she still had paperwork. That fool._ Then his thoughts traced back to Hisana, who had thanked him. _I don't know why Shihoin sparked her hopes. We're not even sure if she is telling the truth or just trying to frame the blond haired one. Even if she is telling the truth, there is no possible way to prove her innocence. In the end, she is just another soul that prevented our treaty._

* * *

Yoruichi groaned as her her fingertips continously tapped against the wood of the low, square-sized table. In front of her was the eldest Shihoin, and she was attempting to persuade him to let Hisana live. It wasn't easy when he was scolding her about finding a spouse though.

"Please, Yoruichi," he pleaded, "look at all the noblemen who have asked for your hand. You must decide soon." There was something that Yoruichi didn't understand about her great-grandfather. How could he be begging her, yet maintain such a stoic and honorable voice. It was soothing on some days, yet threatening on others.

"I will think about it, but may you please consider my request?" she asked, her line of patience beginning to go astray.

"Yoruichi," he began and the said woman almost rolled her eyes, "that child was found guilty of giving information to the Hoys. That clan is now threatening to tell Central Forty-Six and we will be in deep trouble pretty soon. The Kuchikis have decided to help us, but we have to remove a witness. That child is a witness and the one we released is one as well. We have sent someone to kill her, and this one must be killed as well."

"Hii-ojiisaan," she interrupted and the Shihoin elder blinked a few times before his great-granddaughter continued, "trust me. I know what I'm doing." There was a staring contest. Marigold meeting honey-brown and he sighed.

"Don't disappoint me, Yoruichi." She responded by giving him a cheeky grin before getting up and speeding out the door. Now there was a smirk, and many arrogant thoughts crossing through her mind as she shunpoed to meet with the head servant.

First and foremost, she had managed to persuade her great-grandfather without having to waste her breath on too many words. That itself was a mission worth many medals. Next, she was going to have another person to tease. It was getting quite tiring teasing Soi-Fong, and Kisuke Uruhara was quite busy now a days. Byakuya was always fun to bug, but here was another toy she had earned. _  
_

Slowing down, she slid open the shoji door and quickly entered. Behind the door was a spacious area filled with herbs on one side and vegetables on the other. To the right corner of the room was a large fire and ontop of it hung a large, deep pot. Steam arose from it and the aroma was tangy and stomach-taunting. The room was filled with various servants who had stopped what they were doing and now were bowing at her in a straight line.

She smiled warmly at them and nodded at the one dressed in a fancier kimono; specifically the head servant. She took a few steps up so that she was closer to Yoruichi. "How may I help you, Josei?" she inquired, her head still bowed. The rest of the maids returned to cooking and cutting vegetables.

"Do you need any more servants for any compartment?" Yoruichi eyes narrowed as she saw that the head servant seemed hesitant to answer.

"Yes, well since you dislike to have anyone clean up your room or anything of that sorts, we have openings as your specific servants," she responded.

"No openings for this part of the household?" Yoruichi asked, nodding towards the several dirty pots stack in the other corner of the room. Once she finished her question, two servants ran to the pots and quickly began to take them outside. She glared at them, but said nothing. "Fine, tomorrow I'm bringing someone who I have chosen as my personal servant."

The head servant's eyes shot wide and she looked up. "Excuse me?" she squeaked before looking down again. "I mean, of course, Josei. I'll be waiting for her in the servants' quartes tomorrow. Tell her to be here as early as possible."

Yoruichi smirked. "She will be."

* * *

(A/N Hoping to extend my chapters now. I hope you guys don't find that I'm rushing through this too fast. I just want to set up the basis for Hisana's servant life to begin. Thank you: xOx ShinjiHirako XoX, The-evil-angel48691412, Cpsullivan2, and Ryuu613 for following my story! Thank you everyone else who reviewed!

TaichiChaser2000: hehe. Yep, I know Hana means flower.

Guest: I'm glad you like my last chapter and hope you like this one too!

Hisana Kuchiki: I can neither confirm or deny that All Because of Revenge will take part on this story.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: In all seriousness, no I don't think I'll hav ABOR take any part in this story. Maybe just a few minor hints but nothing more.

ByaxHisa4eva125: Here's a kinda real meeting between Bya and Hisa!

Karin Hitsugaya: Yep, you guys will get more on Hana in the future.

Hitsugaya Taicho: Are you joking? I just got Halo Four a few days ago and gosh is it awesome! Don't get mad though. I have no words to say to you. Just I'm sorry to hear that... (Faa-Chan says to keep calm and Getsuga Tensho!)

Next week is another update. Till then!)


	4. Envy

Chapter 4

Murasaki Hisana's eyes snapped open as the silence she had been forced to bear through was broken. She squinted her eyes, trying to identify who was inserting a key into the lock and before her eyes, a young female soul entered followed by an older looking male. The male went up to her and undid the bindings. She stood up slowly, trying to register what was going on and then it hit her. Shihoin Yoruichi had freed her! A grin graced her lips as they led her outside but quickly disappeared when she realized that they had left rope that bound her hands together.

"You forgot one," she said to the female as the male opened the door. She shut her eyes tightly as sunlight streamed in. Her pale skin sparkled due to the fact that she had sweated in the warm, confined prison. She opened one of her eyes ever so slightly and was led outside. There were stone steps in front of her and to her sides, there was gray walls. The souls completely ignored her when she repeated her sentence and instead, the female nodded towards the stairs. Her lips pressed together in a tight line, she did as she was told to, or rather nudged to. Her bare feet burned with each step and her vision was slightly shifting. There were black stars everywhere and she thought it was because she had been in the dark for so long.

They took her all around the estate. From the prison grounds to the torturing grounds to the main house to a room that they told her to enter before removing the rope binding her hands. Now, as she slid the shoji door open, she was completely confused and scared._ They're going to secretly kill me! Once I enter, I have to duck._ As soon as she entered, her knees bent down and she placed her hands over her ears. Before she could shut her eyes though, she noticed that there was only one female in the room, who seemed harmless but startled.

"Y-you're the one Yoruichi Josei wants as her personal maid?" the female yelped after Hisana stood up nervously. Not knowing what to do, she just nodded. The woman gaped at her before looking at her up and down. "B-but you're," she began but shut her mouth quickly. Suddenly, a solemn look was placed on the female's beautiful face. "Interesting. I will start formally. My name is Shimizu Fuyu, and I am the Head Servant of this wondrous manor. As of today, you are Yoruichi Josei's personal maid, but at this moment, you are my puppet. I will do what I please with you." Hisana opened her mouth but Fuyu continued, "First and foremost, you must look appropriate before starting this job. Right now, you look like you belong in Rukongai, which you do, but by the end of the next hour, you will look closely similar to me."

The thought of looking like Fuyu didn't bother Hisana. The Head Servant was beautiful. Her face was tanned slightly, due to the time she spent outside guessed Hisana, and her eyes were small, but a brilliant shade of greenish blue. Her black hair seemed long for it was in a thick bun with just a few wasps framing her face. She was wearing a purple hapi, with the Shihoin crest imprinted in the back, on top of a ankle length, indigo kimono. The thing that made Hisana even more excited, was that the Head Servant was wearing a pair of waraji.

"Will I have sandals to?" she asked, her eyes still staring at Fuyu's feet. Fuyu, on the other hand, seemed confused over how eager Hisana was over the straw sandals.

"Of course you will." said Fuyu, slowly. "Now I need you to understand that you must stop acting like that." Hisana's eyebrows furrowed together and she tilted her head to the side. "No, stop behaving like that. You will become Yoruichi Josei's servant. At all times, your back must be straight and you mustn't bend your neck." She did as she was told and Fuyu continued, "When you walk, your hands must never sway. Your eyes shouldn't shift around nervously as they are doing right now. You will become elegant today. Now follow me. You were supposed to be ready before dawn, but Yoruichi Josei said to let you rest a little bit more."

Hisana nodded and followed Fuyu deeper in the room. "Waah," she said as Fuyu slid another shoji door open. In the medium sized room was a tub filled with steaming water in the middle. Clothing similar to the one Fuyu was wearing was being held by one of the many servants in the room. Without waiting for Fuyu to enter, Hisana approached the steaming water and smiled. Her reflection was hazy yet there and her lips pulled down into a solemn look. _Should I be happy that I'm going to become a servant for the Shihoins or sad?_ She was conflicted, not knowing if she should smile or frown. She put one of her hands into the water, but quickly pulled it out, biting her lip due to how hot the water was.

"Would you like to bathe privately or should the servants aid you?" asked Fuyu. To some degree, she understood how the Rukongai girl felt. Afterall, she was a daughter of a noble and a servant. A half-blood noble who was taught like a servant all of her life. An outcast, but look at where she was. Hisana just closed her eyes, signifying she wanted privacy. "Please scrub your hair with that soap," one of the servants lifted a bottle, "scrub your body well, and the cream by the side of the tub is to hide any bruises or scars. The Shihoins take pride of their servants so please do not put them to shame."

"I won't," whispered Hisana as the servants exited the room. She stripped down quickly and carefully slid into the heated water. She smiled as her body got warmer and closed her eyes. This was her very first bath in warm water and without clothing. In Rukongai, she'd go inside the water wearing her torn yukata and, after dipping her head in the cold water, she'd come out. After enjoying herself in the water, she turned to look at the bottle of soap which was liquefied. This intrigued her for in Rukongai, all the soaps came in a bar-shape. Pouring it out to the palm of her hand, she inhaled the sweet aroma. She smothered her scalp with the liquid and slightly scratched it. After washing her hair and body, she tip toed out of the tub and quickly dried. It was surprising to her, how the cream seemed to make her scars and bruises disappear, but it was itchy. When she'd scratch it, the scars would become visible again.

The servants had left her clothing hanging against a chair. She smiled as she slid her hand into the arm hole of the white yukata. It smelled fresh and clean, something Hisana had longed for. The yukata reached above her ankles and on top of it, she wore a happi which was exactly the same as Fuyu's. Instead of a pair of waraji, she had been given white socks. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked out of the bathing room and faced the Head Servant. _Now to see what's my job._

* * *

"So," began Hisana stretching the 'o' sound, " I just clean this place up?" Fuyu nodded before giving her more instructions on how to clean each thing. Hisana barely paid attention though. She just kept nodding and pretending to, but her thoughts were on how she had changed her mind so quickly. Flashback of the day before clouded her mind.

Without any thought, she had straight out declined Yoruichi's offer to become a servant but where was she now? She had called the noble people who didn't care about souls from Rukongai, yet she had been saved by Yoruichi and the other noble boy, whose name had forgot. _Maybe if I would've been more thoughtful and value life more... maybe then I wouldn't have known that Hana wasn't on my side._ Truth be told, Hana's betrayal hadn't hurt Hisana much. Perhaps it was because Hisana thought that if Hana wanted to live so badly, there must have been a purpose.

"Is that understood?" snapped Fuyu, clasping her hands together.

"Yes!" yelped Hisana straightening out her back quickly. The noise had cut through her thought quicker than knife through butter. "I wi-will do as you say, Head Servant!"

"Very well," muttered Fuyu, and exited the room as Hisana bowed. The Rukongai girl got up quickly and observed her surroundings. The room was fairly large, but mainly empty. There were yukatas and kimonos lying on the ground, accompanied by other clothing. Papers were scattered on her bedding which was wrinkled. She glanced at the only pieces of furniture in the room and wrinkled her nose. The cabinets were both half open with articles of clothing coming out.

"Let's get started!" she said to herself, smiling. The first thing she did was gather all the clothing on the grounds. She grabbed a basket from outside, where Fuyu had placed different things that she might need to clean the room. Hisana had to admit, it was fun to gather the kimonos. _How many possible colors can a person mix?_ Out of all the kimonos, the one that caught her attention was ripped. Her eyebrows creased in the middle of her forehead as she stretched it in front of her. _I'll ask her if I can have it._

The paper sprawned on the bed spreads were placed ontop of one of the cabinets and she proceeded to gather the bedding in a seperate basket, making a mental note to wash that later. After that, she scrubbed the light brown wood, which was smooth under her soapy cloth. It took her quite a while to clean the floor, but afterwards she was content with the results. She cleaned out the cabinets, folding all the clothing neatly and stacking them in the shelves. The sun was setting by the time she completed cleaning the room and washing the beddings. Hisana whiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Wow!" she heard a voice say from behind. "Is this really my room?" Hisana nodded at Shihoin Yoruichi, who walked in the room with a goofy smile. "Looks like you're really good at cleaning. This would've taken me two days to complete." The woman draped her captain's haori on the cabinet before dropping down to her bed sheets. "Ah! They smell great."

Hisana said nothing, but kept her eyes on the haori. _She's a captain and a noble. Her life must be great; I envy her._ Hisana's heart thumped against her rib cage violently and she swallowed saliva. She was jealous and that was a fact. Looking through her cabinet, which was packed with clothing, washing the puffy comforter, and walking on a floor that didn't break if you'd run; it made her envy noble life._ Why has she chosen me as her personal maid?_

"I chose you 'cause there's no other openings," Yoruichi stated, cutting through Hisana's thoughts.

"Eh?" she asked confused.

"Originally, I wanted you to be a kitchen maid, but there aren't any openings. Ya know, you're the first personal maid I have, unless of course you count the maids I had when I was younger," began Yoruichi as she sat on her bed spread, craning her neck to the side. "I'm going to try clearing your name, but for now just stay here. Bet you miss Rukongai."

"I don't," Hisana interrupted not meeting the woman's merigold eyes. "I envy you. I haven't been here for long but I already envy you. Your clothing, your room, your happy life, I want it." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, but immediately began to chuckle. "It's not funny!" shouted Hisana. "You nobles get to have so many stuff that it should be a crime. What makes the people from Rukongai so different from you nobles?"

"Please, stop," muffled Yoruichi, still laughing. Hisana bit her lips as tears formed. "Your idea of noble life is different from our actual life. We also go through hardships, but of course they are nothing compared to the Rukongai kids lives."

"Are you mocking me?" she asked, in a low voice. "What possible hardships do you nobles go through, huh?"

"Do you really want to know?" inquired Yoruichi, grinning and at Hisana's 'yes' she continued, "I'll take you to my friend's house. You met him yesterday. He is going through hardships that probably every young noble goes through."

"And that is?" Hisana prodded.

"You'll see," Yoruichi said. "Go wash up and we'll go. Have you ate anything yet?" Hisana shook her head and Yoruichi smiled. "Okay, we'll eat at his house. The Kuchikis do cook great food anyways."

Hisana exited the room and wrinkled her eyebrows. She had no idea where to go to wash up. A group of maids passed by and she raised her hand, but they just continued walking. "I should've paid attention to what Fuyu was saying," she muttered under her breath and started walking to where her instincts told her to. She opened one room after another, and only one thought staed in her mind;_ So many empty rooms._

"What are you doing?" asked Fuyu when Hisana finally found her, scolding a maid.

Hisana chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I was wondering, where can I go to wash up?"

Frowning, Fuyu said, "I thought I told you before."

"Y-you see," began Hisana, but the Head Servant held up her hand, shaking her head.

"Follow me," was all and Hisana found herself in front of icy water in no time. Her forehead was still sweaty and her hands were dusty. She splashed her face with the freexing liquid and quickly washed her hands before turning to Fuyu.

"I'm accompanying Yoruichi Josei somewhere, so do I have any duties left?" she asked, and the Head Servant couldn't hide her surprise from the question. "I can finish them quickly."

"Yoruichi Josei would like to take you somewhere?" Fuyu repeated, before regaining her composure. "You no longer have any duties. If she would like to take you somewhere, then go. When you return though, I'd like to show you around the manor."

"Yes, Head Servant," Hisana chanted, bowing her head slightly. Fuyu smiled slightly as the Rukongai girl scampered out the door. Hisana was a curious person and she looked forward to working with her.

* * *

(A/N Not such a good place to end the chapter, but I wanted to have a seperate update for some real Byakuya and Hisana interactions. I find this chapter to be kind of bland, but the next one will be exciting. Since school is starting soon, I want to develop a strict updating schedule. My next update will be next Saturday. Thank you Seasammy13, Panda-Angel-Wings, HarunaOno, and Luafua for following/favoriting my story! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

I promise the next chappie will be more exciting. Till next time!)


	5. Heartless

Chapter 5

"Yoruichi Josei," began Hisana, her big eyes shifting nervously, "a-are you sure we're allowed to sneak into the Kuchiki Manor?" She tip-toed across the lawn, the grass tickling her bare feet. Before jumping over the manor's walls, she had decided to remove her straw sandals saying that it was easier to climb barefooted. Yoruichi had just shrugged and shunpoed to a tree and then to jumped down, landing on the other side of the wall.

"Well," Yoruichi said as she grabbed a rock from the side of the koi pond, "I normally visit him when he's training so this is the first time I'm going to rip a hole through his door. I can't wait to see his reaction!"

Hisana swallowed her saliva as Yoruichi bent her arm back. "Y-you didn't answer my question, though. Are we allo-" Hisana couldn't finish her sentence for there was a loud crashing sound accompanied by laughing. She glanced at Yoruichi, who was holding her stomach pointing at the shoji door. It had a humongous hole ripped through it, and Hisana waited tensely for someone to come out.

The door brutally slid open and the soul she had met the night before stood there in all his glory. Enraged didn't describe him properly. One of his hands were clamped over his forehead, where blood seeped through the fingers. His eyes screamed a painful murder and he bared his white teeth. In Hisana's mind, she drew him with horns and steam coming out of his ears.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," he spoke, his voice low and menacing. "I'll kill you!"

Said noble barely noted what he had said for she was now pointing at his forehead, laughing so hard that tears threatened to spill out the corner of her eyes. "I-It hit him!" she breathed out. "I can't believe it **_hit_ **him!"

Hisana placed one of her hands on Yoruichi's shoulder and slightly shook her. "He's coming, Yoruichi Josei and he's unsheathing his sword!"

Now Yoruichi straightened her act, but when she saw her friend approaching her, blood trickling down his scowling face and holding the handle of his sword tightly, she began laughing again. "It hit him, Hisana!"

"Demonic cat," he hissed as he disappeared from Hisana's eyes. "Die!" he yelled and suddenly Yoruichi spun around, and her hand held his blade.

"Byakuya-Bo, that's not a nice way to greet me," she stated, smirking. He gritted his teeth and leaned more weight on his sword, but she disappeared leaving him to trip forward.

Hisana caught him, but he quickly pushed her away. He turned around his eyes scanning for the purple-haired soul, not noticing a hurt Hisana behind him. "You're rude," she said, but he ignored her. Suddenly his figure disappeared from her sight again and reappeared on a tree that leaned against the wall that she had climbed over. "Are you and Yoruichi Josei shunpoing?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Where did she go?" Byakuya muttered under his breath before turning to look at Hisana. She looked different from the day before, wearing proper clothing and adorning the Shihoin Crest on her happi. She tilted her head to the side and flashed him a smile. His eyebrows crinkled together in the middle of his forehead as he saw the stubborn piece of hair in the middle of her own eyebrows barely move._ How is it that it stays just like that when the rest of her hair falls to the side?_ "Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

"Yoruichi Josei said that she would show me noble problems. I guess you have many problems?" His scowl deepened at her question. Why did she care about his problems and why was Yoruichi using him as an example? "Other than that ugly gash on your forehead though," the girl added and he felt his face flush red in anger.

He jumped down landing at her side for less than a second before shunpoing towards his door. He removed his grass-stained socks outside and laid them on the dark brown wood on which his room had been built on before slipping inside of his room, not bothering to slide the shoji door shut behind him. After placing his sword on its stand and opening one of his cabinets, he grabbed a new pair of socks and quickly slipped them on._  
_

"Do all nobles have almost empty rooms?" Hisana's voice asked, causing him to jump at her bold and quite loud voice.

He whipped his head to look at her, while saying, "Out, now!" She barely payed attention to him, and instead did the opposite by walking deeper in the room, her eyes glued to a painting on the wall adjacent to Byakuya.

"Did you paint that?" she asked, her eyes sparkling and extending her hand. Before she could touch the art, Byakuya slapped her hand away. She backed away, like a wounded animal her eyes flashing a sign of hurt before turning into anger. On instincts, she lunged at him. His eyes widened as she tumbled on too of him and his head slammed into the hard, wooden floor. Hisana's own head slammed into his chest and her hands were clenched around his shoulders.

Byakuya wasn't the least bit afraid, but surprised, although his eyes let off no sign of that. He was absolutely startled when he heard Yoruichi's laughter though. He kicked Hisana's body off and her backside met with his wall with a loud slam. He quickly stood up and Yoruichi stopped chuckling.

"That's my personal maid, Byakuya," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and said noble just scoffed.

"Should teach her manners though. Any other noble would've beheaded her on sight," he stated and nodded toward the ground. "Sit. Do you want anything?"

"Eh, nope," Yoruichi responded and watched as he slid into the space between his wall and low desk. Hisana was still leaning against the wall that he had kicked her too, looking down at the floor. Yoruichi couldn't tell her emotions for her long hair was covering her eyes, and well, most of her face. She sat cross-legged in front of her and immediately pointed at the still-bleeding wound on his forehead.

"When will you learn to tell my maids of your presence?" he asked. "Then I'll be prepared for your and your horrible antics."

She shrugged and responded, "You used to tell them to send me away. It got tiring of being rejected more than," she took out a notebook from her captain's haori, "sixty-eight times. Plus, it's more fun to crash in."

He grunted and asked, "What are you here for anyways?"

"I thought I told you," hissed Hisana and now both nobles looked at her. She stood straight up, her hair still hiding her eyes, "we're here because I want to see what problems you nobles go through."

"She thinks that noble life is fun," remarked Yoruichi as her fingertips tapped the light brown wood of Byakuya's desk. "I think you're a perfect example of a noble life gone wrong."

If Byakuya hadn't told himself to calm down seconds ago, Yoruichi's face would've met with a fist. Before he could say anything, Hisana said, "I know what your problems are. You have to prevent ignorant maids like I from touching your paintings. You have to make sure you change your socks if they have even a speck of dust and you have a short-temper. In total, this noble has three problems." Her last sentence was directed to Yoruichi, and now her cold eyes were visible.

Byakuya stood up abruptly. He would not be insulted by this soul. Approaching her slowly, he could almost smell her fear. Yoruichi was saying something from behind but he couldn't hear. Instead, he stopped an inch from her and looked down. She was very short and he probably passed her by half a foot. She looked up, but to his surprise, he didn't get even more raged. She was just a maid and had no right to make eye contact with him, but she was doing it and it didn't feel wrong.

"And you maids?" he began. "What are your problems as a maid? Oh wait, I forgot that you have only been a maid for half a day. How about as a citizen from Rukongai? Tell me other than searching for food and water, what is your problem?"

"We don't have anyone to take care of us," she interrupted. "At least you had a mother giving you love and comfort whenever you needed!"

Byakuya's eyes widened and his hands clenched by his side. Behind him, Yoruichi's eyes narrowed and she stood up while saying, "Hisana, that's it."

"No, you guys think that life in Rukongai is all about searching for food and water? We can find it in the river, but we have to fight for it. In Inuzuri, we're like a pack of dogs fighting. There's always this one soul that thinks he or she is superior to us! What about when we trip? Are the personal maids going to come running to us? Our homes are so small yet so many of us fit in it! Our blankets are rags not comforters. We have to worry about the weather, too. What about if we have a young one we're taking care of? What do we do then? Certainly not abandon them because that- that's just being heartless," her voice cracked but she continued, "Now what are noble problems?"

"At least you can act normal around any person you want," responded Yoruichi in a calm voice. "You think I don't know that I'm being criticized for correcting a Kuchiki elder, and yes Byakuya-Bo he was wrong. My older brother can't see his childhood friend because she was accused of stealing something for him, which just randomly disappeared from our manor. Later we found out that my cousin played a prank on him, yet she's still not allowed to see him. At least you can see whoever."

"If I can trust whoever. You saw what happened with Hana," Hisana retorted. "And plus, you guys can just sacrifice a friend for you guys have plenty."

"Aren't you harsh?" Byakuya interrupted. Hisana blinked a few times. He had been so silent that she had forgotten that he was there. "Would you do that? Would you sacrifice your friend just like that? Then you are no different from the one you call Hana. Even though I may not show it, she is my friend and I will protect her in the face of danger," he pointed a finger to Yoruichi, "I have other friends that if they were put to trial and I have evidence of their innocence, I will fight the case and help free them. Maybe I do not have a big group of friends, like you must have in Rukongai since you claim that you sleep in a place with many others, but I appreciate our friendship. You sound heartless, and so much so that I think if you had to take care of a young one, you would abandon them!"

Flap!

The tension in the room was thick and Yoruichi shunpoed to Hisana's side, whose hand was strawberry red. "Go wait outside," she demanded and the Rukongai soul stormed out. She attempted to place a hand on Byakuya's shoulder but he held her hand. "Listen, Byakuya I didn't know things would turn like this."

"Enough," he said, looking away. "We'll talk later." She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He had asked her to leave in the most calmest way possible and she was not about to say something to cause to explode. Nodding, she shunpoed out of the room.

The first thing Byakuya did once she left was open his cabinet and grab a mirror. His cheek was slightly pink from where Hisana had slapped him and the gash on his forehead was beginning to dry. He quickly healed his forehead, before calling his maids and ordering to replace the door. While they did that, he sat down and rested his head against his wall._ At least you had a mother giving you love and comfort whenever you needed!  
_ He slammed his fist into his table, and closed his eyes._ How dare she?_

* * *

"I'm going to tell you something, " Yoruichi remarked as the exited the Kuchiki Manor, "You got Byakuya-Bo really angry and judging from your expressions, he got you even more mad!"

"That's why I hate you nobles," Hisana hissed as she walked ahead. Under her breath, she whispered, "Why does he have to be right? Why can't I say that all nobles say wrong stuff when I really am heartless?"

"You should stop asking yourself questions," said Yoruichi and Hisana jumped. She turned her head slightly to see the noble woman wearing a small smile and looking straight ahead. "You know, Byakuya-Bo isn't too keen on talking about his parents. I think it's a good idea for you not to talk about parents in front of him. That's why he called you heartless, Hisa-Chan."

Said soul didn't even note that Yoruichi had made her a nickname. Instead her thoughts were stuck on Kuchiki Byakuya._ He did seem to get angry when I mentioned his mother, but does that mean he doesn't have one?_ Her eyes widened and she turned around, but before she could head towards the Kuchiki Manor again, Yoruichi placed her hand on the soul's shoulder. Her large eyes met Yoruichi's marigold ones and Hisana felt her heart skip a beat. Yoruichi nodded, as if to confirm that Byakuya didn't have a mother.

"Leave him alone for now," Yoruichi ordered and turned Hisana's body around. "Let's go. Starting from tomorrow, I'm going to take you with me, and most probably you'll see him again. If you want to apologize, do it tomorrow. Tonight, I want to show you around the mansion so that you won't get lost. Fuyu told me that you couldn't find where to wash up."

Suddenly, Yoruichi's stomach growled, and Hisana looked at the ground before saying, "We were supposed to eat at the Kuchiki Manor, but since I was the cause of us leaving, I'll cook for you." Yoruichi shook her head, but before she could protest, Hisana continued, "I can cook. Don't worry and just show me where the kitchen is and the utensils. I also want to make some for Kuchiki-Sama."

The soul walked ahead leaving Yoruichi in a daze. She blinked a few times and turned her head towards where the Kuchiki Manor was and then back to Hisana._ Kuchiki-Sama? She's going to make food for Byakuya-Bo?_

* * *

(A/N Now the complications begin! I've noticed that in most ByaSana stories they don't mention Byakuya's sorrow for the lost of his parents. To some degree, you can tell that Byakuya loved them since he was torn between his promise to Hisana and his parents in the Soul Society Arc. Thank you to all my reviewers!

Hisana Kuchiki, Hitsugaya Taicho, and Kuchiki Fukotaic: Hisana, sorry to hear your electronics got confiscated! I'm not sure if you'll find this meeting funny, though. Hitsugaya, I missed your reviews! Glad to see you're enthusiastic about starting school. You two take it easy on teasing Kuchiki though! Kuchiki, my school (officially) starts on September Thrid, but since we do homeschooling we're starting a day early since our online classes are going to start on the second.

Runningtheworld1: Here's the ByaHisa meeting. Hope it was what you expected!

HarunaOno: It's so sweet of you to say that this is your favorite ByaSana story when it's barely at five chapters. I hope I don't disappoint you in the future and once again, thanks for reviewing!

Till next Saturday!)


	6. Chores

Chapter 6

Hisana's grip around the wrapped bento box tightened, and her smile disappeared as she saw the evilness in Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes grow. His lips were curled into a sadistic smile and he approached her. The wrapped bento box was snatched away from her hands and her vision blurred as she looked at her skinny, empty hands.

"Have you no pride, Rukongai Trash? Oh yes, you don't. Piece of shit. Useless waste. How can you dare cook for a noble?" he asked and tears slithered down her cheeks. "Crying now? I thought you were heartless? Where is the heartless person who stood before me yesterday?"

Hisana opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped her lips as he ripped of the wrapping and threw the cloth at her face. It covered half of her face and was quickly soaked damp by tears. She watched as she thrusted the bento box to the ground which caused a loud crashing sound to echo in her throbbing head. The pieces of glass splashed past her bare legs and she realized she was only wearing a yukata. Blood poured down her pale legs, but that didn't hurt her.

What hurt her was that everything Byakuya was saying was true. She was pride less. She was Rukongai Trash. She was a piece of feces. She was useless, and she was obviously heartless.

And she sobbed aloud, taking all the curses the noble soul was throwing at her.

"Hisana?" screeched someone and her head shot up. She looked around and tried to swallow, but the dryness of her throat made her feel like she was choking. Quickly drying her tears, she looked up to see Lady Fuyu.

"S-Sorry," she cried, bowing her head down various times, her cheeks flushing pink. "Did I wake you?"

"First and foremost, why are you sleeping in the kitchen, and for whom did you cook all this food for?" inquired Lady Fuyu as she glanced at the wooden table filled with various dishes.

Hisana scratched the back of her head as she remembered her dream and all the events of the day before. She looked at the dark colored desk and began counting the plates. _Three main dishes and four side ones. That's good for a noble, right?_ "I experimented with the kitchen all night. I-It's something new for me," she admitted. "I didn't know how to tame the fire so that the food wouldn't get burned, nor did I know the perfect amount of oil or salt to put on it."

"In a wrap," sighed Lady Fuyu, "you wasted plenty of supplies?"

She shook her head and pointed to the notebook on the corner of the table. "I read through some of them and did what they said. I burned two dishes, but ate still taste good, but had to throw the parts that were completely black."

Fuyu said nothing but stared into the soul's face. "Did you cut a dozen too many onions? How do you manage to cry in your sleep?"

Hisana wiped her eyes with the corner of her happi. "S-Sorry, but can I have a box to pack this food?"

"For who is it?" inquired Fuyu as she sighed, but went to one of the shelves and removed a medium sized, thick box. She placed it on the table and removed the bottom. Now there were two rectangles, the one that used to be on the bottom divided into four, but the one that was on top was just deep.

Hisana watched as Fuyu placed half of her rice on one of the divisions of the bottom one, followed by the zuchini and onion dish, followed by her cucumber salad and lastly her grilled eggplant with a miso glaze. The soul stopped and glanced at Hisana. Another sigh escaped her lips and she proceeded to ask, "Chose one of the main dishes."

"Eh? Why?" inquired Hisana, but after recieving a sharp glare from Fuyu, she responded, "The nikujaga." Fuyu poured all the contents of the said dish onto the deep rectangle that went on top. The broth sloshed over the edges as Hisana leaned on the table, the steam of the broth warming her face. Fuyu quickly covered it with the elegant top, which had a rose carved on it and then stacked it on top of the lower division.

"Now," demanded Fuyu as she wrapped the box in a light orange cloth, "you will eat the remaining two dishes with your fellow workers." Hisana quickly shook her head, but Fuyu continued, "We in the Shihoin Clan pride of our healthy and beautiful servants, and you are beyond skinny. Eat. This is a command from the Head Servant."

Hisana glanced at the remaining dishes and shrugged. _If she wants me to eat I'll eat, but..._ "Eat with me!" she said, as she pushed a dish towards where Fuyu sat. The Head Servant hesitated, but nodded in agreement and the two ate in silence For a while, but it was cut by Hisana. "What do you think of me?" she asked, and Fuyu responded by blinking her eyes at the soul.

Finally, she said, "I barely met you yesterday, Murasaki Hisana, and have nothing to note about you, other than how strange you are."

"Am I trash?" she asked, her voice cracking, and Fuyu glared at her.

"Compare your question to inquiring if you are sane. Once you question you sanity, then you have indeed lost it. Once you question if you are trash, then you are indeed trash," Fuyu responded as she mixed some of the pickled vegetable with the grilled fish. "So, you are."

Hisana placed some of the fish inside of her mouth and chewed. It was tasty, and if she wasn't mistaken it was missin. Salt, but she ignored it by grabbing some soy sauce and pouring it on top. Fuyu shook her head at the amount of the salty liquid Hisana was dribbling onto her food and raised her hand for the soul to stop. Elegantly wrapping her right hand around the bottle, she tilted it ever so slightly do that only a few drops would fall on the fish. "Eat this," she commanded as she pushed the plate to her after setting down the soy sauce bottle. "Your dish will be disposed of."

"Why?" inquired Hisana as Fuyu pulled away the plate that Hisana had marinated.

"You have put too much of the sauce and it will be unpleasantly salty," responded Fuyu and Hisana shrugged and began eating. "For who is the food for anyways?" Hisana stopped chewing her food, and her eyes glazed over the wrapped bento box before returning to the fish. _Should I tell her? I probably won't even get enough courage to leave the front of this noble house, let alone face him. _"Hisana," snapped the Head Servant, pulling Hisana out of her thoughts, "when asked something, you should respond."

Suddenly, Hisana's gears of thought ran quickly and her lips pulled into a quirky smirk. "Head Servant, may I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

Yoruichi walked into her room, her right hand on her stomach and a wide grin gracing her face, but it quickly disappeared when she saw her clothing for the day. "What is that?" she yelped, the question directed for Hisana, who was the only one in the room. Said soul looked at the noble in confusion and Yourichi repeated her question, pointing at her clothing, which was neatly folded ontop of her clean, and fixed bed sheets. "What is that?"

"Y-your clothing," responded Hisana, as she placed an iron rod that she had been holding back inside a large black bot filled with steaming charcol. She placed the old cloth she had been using to prevent her hand from burning on the side and stood up. "Lady Fuyu instructed me to prepare them."

"Aww!" Yoruichi whined as she unfolded her Onmitsukido uniform. Not a single wrinkle was on the sleevless top, and there were perfect, crisp creases on the bottom of it. "I don't like my clothes ironed! I just get scolded when I get back home and it's all wrinkled again."

"Then don't wrinkle it," responded Hisana, crossing her arms over her chest, quite annoyed at how Yoruichi made it seem like it was her fault.

"How do you do that?" inquired Yoruichi. "Clothes are meant to be wrinkled!"

"Not my problem," responded Hisana, looking away. "What would you like me to do for you today?"

Yoruichi groaned as she bent down to reach for her captain's haori. "Thanks anyways," she said, but didn't answer Hisana's question. The nobled removed the first layer of her blue sprigged kimono, and proceeded to continue removing the articles of clothing. Hisana shut her eyes tightly, and until Yoruichi cleared her throat did she open them again. She quickly gathered the clothing the noble had dropped and placed it in an orange basket._ Must wash this one by tonight. Lady Fuyu said the she uses this one a lot._

Suddenly, Yoruichi gasped and hit her head against a stack of papers that Hisana had placed on top of her cabinet. "I forgot to give this to him again," she wailed, against the papers.

"Who?" asked Hisana, curiosity getting the best of her. Yoruichi glanced at her, and the noble's lips curled into a devious grin. She snapped her fingers, and grabbed the papers before approaching Hisana, who backed away. "Wh-What?"

Yoruichi extended her hand, where the papers where being held and raised an eyebrow, to which Hisana responded with more confusion. "Can you take this to the Thirteenth Division and give it to Shiba Kaien?"

"Who now?" inquired Hisana, as she carefully grabbed the papers.

"Shiba Kaien, part of the Shiba Clan," repeated Yoruichi as she slipped on her captain's haori. "You'll know him when you see him. Has blackish-purplish hair, an annoying smile is usually plastered in his face and he has this awesome down to earth additude. Don't fall for his playboy look though! He's quite loyal to his wife, Shiba Miyako."

Hisana blushed furiously and grumbled something about never falling in love with nobles. "Thirteenth Division is where?" she asked as she pressed the papers tightly against her chest.

"Ask Fuyu," said Yoruichi as she walked towards the shoji door, "she'll give you specific directions." And with that, the noble had left, leaving Hisana with an uneasy feeling. The way she had said her last sentence was mockingly and she had a feeling that the day wasn't going to go so well.

Sighing, she looked around the room._ I still have to polish the cabinets, wash her clothing, iron a few more of her Onmitsukido outfits, and tend her garden._ Hisana went straight to work, firstly finishing the ironing.

In all of her life, she had never held an ironing rod and due to her ignorance in that matter, she had burned the palm if her hand. Lady Fuyu had heard her yelp and quickly entered. After scolding her, Fuyu had taught her to hold the handle of the ironing rod with a cloth. She had also instructed where to do the creases and how to make sure that she didn't burn the material of the clothing.

Now Hisana could finish ironing one Onmitsukido uniform in five minutes. It made her proud to see it wrinkle-free and think that she had done it. But after ironing eight uniforms, she was frustrated to finish. Her forehead was glistening with sweat,a dn she licked her semi-dry lips. She srill had four more to go, but she was tired. The charcol was burning out and the iron rod seemed to loathe her. It no longer cleared the wrinkles like it did in the first few. She had to continously run it over a section for the wrinles to disappear.

Time dragged, but she finally completed ironing and folded all twelve of the uniforms. After organizing the cabinets again, she polished the wood till it shone. This part for her was fun. She loved dipping the brush into the cleaning product and painting over the wood. The results always made her sigh. Hisana could imagine herself painting every time she polished it, and she had only done so two times.

Perhaps it was for that reason that she had reached out to touch Kuchiki Byakuya's painting. Because she had been stunned by its beauty and the colors that had been used. Her eyes fluttered in remembrance of the events the day before and she returned to doing her job.

Hisana grabbed the orange bucket and exited the room. The day before, Yoruichi had taken her on a guide while everyone was asleep. He only ones awake were the kitchen servants, whom were washing all the pots and dishes that had been used for dinner. While cooking for herself and Yoruichi, she had continuously attempted memorizing the Second Division Captain's part of the estate.

As she maneuvered through the narrow lit corridors of the estate, she realized that it had payed off. She exited the corridor and slipped on a pair of slippers that had been waiting for her outside. Many other servants were also washing clothing so she joined them without hesitation.

It was different from how she had imagined it. Instead of an awkward silence and her receiving glares, she was met by shining, merry eyes, and small, accepting nods. Some servants talked about how their day was going and one even asked her if she like being a servant.

"I've only been here since yesterday, and it is a surprise," Hisana responded, and the rest nodded. She scrubbed the kimono and the soapy bubbles flew in the air. Everyone laughed and joked around, the topic being how ridiculous everyone looked wet and soapy.

After drying up the clothes, and herself, Hisana tended the garden. There were mainly roses, with their pointy thorns and gorgeous blood red color. She removed the dry petals and crumpled them. A breeze passed by and carried the remains away. She watered them and gathered the fallen leaves. The shrubs that had grown too much were trimmed, and she drizzled more soil on the ground.

The sun was setting when Hisana was finally done, and she grinned at a couple of passing servants who smiled in response._ Now to take those papers,_ she thought as she stood up, stretching her arms backward. The rest of the events sped past her, and she naturally thought it was because she was tired. She had only slept two hours and that was during dawn. True that while taking a bath she had taken a nap, but it was probably for only ten minutes before the other servants waiting to take their bath had begun knocking at the wooden door.

As Hisana entered Yoruichi's room to grab the papers that she had left on top of the cabinet, little black stars began twinkling around her vision. Appearing and disappearing at evry millisecond. She stood still, not surprised. It wasn't rare that this happened to her. The heat in Rukongai caused everyone to experience it. After a while, her vision returned to normal and she left the room, papers tucked under her arm.

When Yoruichi had said that Fuyu's directions were specific, she had understated the sentence. Hisana felt her eyes droop as the Head Servant explained which turns to take and when with such precision that it made her head spin. "Can I leave now?" she asked, exasperated and worry crossed Fuyu's features, but was quickly replaced with seriousness. She nodded and Hisana was off, unaware of how her meeting with Shiba Kaien was going to turn out to be.

* * *

(A/N I really wanted to just place two thousand more words into this chapter so that Hisa could just meet Kaien, but I want to keep each chapter less than three thousand words. Is this counted as a filler chapter? Anyways it was fun to write! Thank you BluePoppies for following my story! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

BluePoppies: I will! Thanks for reviewing!

Panda-Angel-Wings: I believe in woman power as well! Hehe. We'll see how Byakuya reacts to the food in the next chapter.

xOx ShinjiHirako XoX: Here's the update! Glad you loved the last chapter!

Taichichaser2000: It didn't go so well indeed!

Till next Saturday, my readers!)


	7. Kaien

Chapter 7

Hisana was confused. There she was standing in the middle of the Thirteenth Division barracks, not knowing where to go. The moon shined, lighting up the place very well. For her, it was like a magical world with bunches of grass glittering the reflection of the white light. She was in front of a stretched opening. The shoji doors were pale, also shining with the moon's light, and the wood seemed to be painted chocolate brown every day, for how perfect each and every inch of coloring was. She placed a foot on the verandah of the long room and called out the name Yoruichi had told her to give the papers to, in a low voice at first and then a little louder.

"Who is it?" asked a voice, whom she could only describe as manly at the moment. When he opened the door, all sense of where she was and what she had come to the Thirteenth Division for where lost. The man in front of her appeared to be very young, and in the World of the Living he'd probably pass as a twenty year old. He had beautiful dark hair that seemed to be streaked with plum purple. His eyes were a beautiful teal color and she wished nothing more but to paint a picture of him. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" she asked, perking up. This was still a noble, she told herself, and she was still a Rukongai citizen. "M-My na-name is Murasaki Hi-Hisana. A-Are you-"

"Name's Shiba Kaien," he said cupping his chin with his left hand. "Nice to meet you! Now, how can I help you?"

_What did I come here for again?_ She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. Her vision began blurring again and now the Kaiens called out her last name. It echoed in her ears and she let out a groan as she was plunged into a dark world. The dark world was cold and scary as ever. Hisana awoke in the middle of it, dressed in the yukata she had worn before days before. She could hear a baby crying, and she knew far too well whose cry it was. This wasn't the first time she had been there. _For the past few decades, the darkness of my heart have never left me, nor will it._ There was another sharp cry, followed by her voice trying to hush it to stay silent.

It was the cry of the baby who she had abandoned for no proper reason. "Rukia," she breathed as the darkness shifted and she watched a younger version of herself, slightly shorter place the baby on top of a few broken pieces of wood. The baby's face was streamed with tears and the blanket covering her moved up and down under her powerful kicks. She had violet eyes, much like Hisana and a few strands of pitch black hair stuck out on her scalp. A tiny hand popped out of the blanket and extended trying to reach the younger version of Hisana's clothing. She managed to get a tight grasp and Hisana watched herself roughly squeeze her younger sister's baby hand. Another terrifying yell that echoed in her ears was let out of the young baby and the younger Hisana jumped back. Their eyes connected and the sobs quieted down, but the tears continued to slither down the chubby cheeks of the young soul.

"'Ana," she whispered and extended her hands farther.

"Rukia," the younger version of her mouthed before turning around and striding away. She knew exactly what her thoughts were at that time. _Some one will find her and give her a better_ life,_ I'm not old enough to take care of her, _and the one that she was ashamed of the most; _She'll find a way; I have to live._

The cries were louder and Hisana shut her ears with her hands. "Stop!" she commanded as she had when she was with her sister, but the screams of agony and hunger continued. "Why won't you stop?" she whined and she knew why they wouldn't. It was because it was _her_ fault that her sister was crying like that. If she would've tried harder. If she wouldn't have been weak and pathetic and easily annoyed. If she would've had patience, then maybe her little sister would be by her side. Poor and starving, maybe, but happy. As a family.

The scene around her shifted and standing in front of her was a girl, who seemed to be an exact mirror of her, except her eyes were no longer innocent like they were. Her violet hues seemed to have disappeared, being replaced by dark and devastating ones. Her lips were pressed in a frown and she was wearing a shinigami garb. In one of her hands was a stained sword, and in the other was a limp man. Hisana's eyes narrowed, trying to recognize the man, but looked back at the older version of her sister when she yelled out chocked sobs. The rain pelted harder against her and the man, but she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry," she called out to no one, her eyes shut tightly. Hisana felt a lump form in her throat and she took a step forward. She stopped after what seemed like hours to Hisana, but in her dream reality were minutes. "I'm sorry," the soul mumbled again before continuing to walk. Hisana tried to place her hand on her sister's shoulder, but it went straight through her, like she was a ghost. She looked over her shoulder, and now she recognized who the female was dragging. It was Shiba Kaien.

"Rukia," she called out, but she was plunged into darkness once again. When she opened her eyes again, Kaien's face was her first sight. He was looking at her with a peculiar look, and she wasn't sure if he was concerned about her, or just curious. She slowly stood up, and quickly noted how he didn't try helping her._ Perhaps out of respect,_ she thought. Her head hurt slightly and she shut her eyes as she rested her forehead against the wall she had been lying next to. "Where am I?" she croaked, even though she knew the answers._ I had to find a way to start a conversation._

"My division," he stated proudly, pointing his thumb finger to himself, "and I'd like to thank you for dropping off those papers. Shihoin was supposed to do that three or four days ago. So Murasaki, are you hungry?" She blushed and stood up quickly, trying to ignore the surprised look Kaien gave her. Her dream replayed in her mind and she bit her lip. _What a weird second part to my dream. But does it mean something? In the future will Rukia become a shinigami, and will she kill this_ man? "Murasaki you're acting very rude," he said with a hint of playfulness. Standing up, he placed his hand on her hair and now her cheeks were on fire. He leaned down slightly so that their eyes were at the same length and repeated, "Are you hungry?"

Her heart pounded against her chest, but before she could answer, her stomach growled. His response caused something in her stomach to twist. A wide smile, showing off a row of white straight teeth. Yoruichi had described his smile as annoying, but Hisana found his smile majestic. "I-I guess I-I am," she mumbled and he backed away, still grinning.

"Great! I haven't ate yet so take a seat in that table over there. "My wife will come in a bit with delicious food for all three of us!"

"Your wife?" repeated Hisana in a low voice as he strided away, leaving th shoji door that he had exited through open. A slight breeze rustled the tree leaves and Hisana felt horrible. Part of it was because of her dream, but a large portion of it was for forgetting that Kaien was married and that he was a noble. Earlier, she had said that she'd never fall in love with a noble, but just with one look from Kaien and a small gesture, she had felt attraction towards him._ Maybe it's because he treats me normally. Not like a servant or someone from Rukongai, but as a regular every day soul._

So she sat there, behind the short, four-legged table. It wasn't long before Kaien entered, his arm around a woman who was shorter than him but slightly taller than her. Both of them fashioned bright smiles and the woman was holding a bento box in one of her hand while the other was around her husband's waist affectionately. Hisana stood up as they entered and bowed down.

"My name is Murasaki Hisana, Shiba-Sama," she said respectfully and there was a short silence which was interrupted by a merry chuckle. Hisana looked up to see the woman and now confusion swept over her. She had soft gray eyes and a warm smile, along with hair darker than her husbands that was swept into a bun, tufts of hair hanging by both sides of her face.

"Please," began the woman, merrily, "call me Miyako."

"Yes, Miyako-Sama," she responded and watched as Kaien took the bento box from his wife's hand and intertwining his on hers. They all sat down, Hisana facing Kaien, with Miyako on her right side. "Thank you for feeding me," she said as Miyako unstacked the layers, turning it into tree thin boxes.

"Don't mention it!" said Kaien as he grabbed an ohagi, which seemed to make up most of the bento slots. "Now eat!" Miyako nodded and began taking strips of the grilled fish she had packed. Hisana stared at the food, her mouth watering, but before she could reach to grab a piece, she remembered where her position was.

"Sorry," she interrupted the nobles in the middle of their chewing, "but I forgot to say that I'm not a shinigami or any noble. I'm a servant from Rukongai. My status is of too low to be eating with you two."

Before she could get up, Miyako placed a hand on her knee and there was a flash of anger. "You will sit," the soul demanded, and Hisana did as she was told, fearing what would happen if she wouldn't. She was about to say something, but Miyako continued, "Kaien and I do not care about your rank, Murasaki. He and his siblings grew up in the mountain area of Rukongai, even though they were nobles. I myself enjoyed spending time in Rukongai, so what is so wrong about being from there?"

Hisana was too shocked to utter a word, so Kaien finished off what Miyako had started, "To us, everyone is of equal ranks. So sit down and eat with us. Don't be shy and eat till you're filled." There was pregnant pause and Kaien sighed. "Listen, I knew you were a servant from the Shihoin clan. You're wearing a happi with their crest, so if I was really like that I would've kicked you out a long time ago."

Miyako handed her a piece of fish as Kaien finished his sentence, and Hisana took it, before biting into the juicy meet. They ate in silence, with just a few questions from Kaien to his wife, which she answered each one brightly. She did the same, which he answered turning each answer to a joke. Hisana found herself chuckling at some of them. She had stopped eating after a few bites, and they didn't ask her why. Miyako only gave her a small smile, that seemed to tell Hisana that she could eat more if she wanted to.

"Who is Rukia?" asked Kaien and Hisana's eyes widened as she stood up abruptly. Her eyes locked on his teal ones, and both of the nobles glanced at each other.

"H-How do you know that name?" she inquired, her hands clenching by her side. "I asked how do you know that name!" she growled, and Miyako blinked a few times.

The innocent picture of the oblivious and sweet girl sitting next to her had disappeared, and was now replaced with a soul that looked vicious, ready to attack at any moment. "Calm down, Murasa-"

"How do you know that name?" she yelled, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Many thoughts crossed her mind. The main one was that perhaps Kaien already knew Rukia and maybe she was already in the Gotei Thirteen. "Is she here? Where is she?" Kaien stood up and walked towards her, but Hisana stepped away. "Tell me!" she spat, and before she knew it, he had his hand on her shoulder. Under his touch, she trembled with fear and rage. _She's alive? Please, Rukia, you have to be here._

"You said the name in your dream a few times, so I was just wondering," he responded calmly, and all hope she had been gathering was crushed with just a couple of words. "Calm down. I don't know where she is."

"Y-you don't?" she whispered and from behind Kaien, Miyako's eyes softened. He nodded and stupidity didn't describe how miserable Hisana felt at the moment. "I said her name in my dream?" He nodded once again and tears began stinging her eyes. She placed her hand on top of his and slowly pushed it of. She slumped to the ground and placed her forehead against the wood, trying her best to do a proper bow. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for raising my voice on you two. I was being ungrateful," she choked out. _After they fed me and taught me like just another normal soul, I yelled at them._ Heartless, Kuchiki Byakuya's voice rang through her mind as she repeated 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stared at the bento box in front of him, his chin resting on his folded arms which were on top of his desk. It had been delivered by a Shihoin servant, but he wondered if Yoruichi would have the audacity of sending him poisoned food. His fingertips tapped on the cotton, light orange cloth that the bento box had been wrapped in. The food had been delivered early in the morning, but his servants hadn't told him till know at dinner time for he had been busy all day.

He had woken up extra early to practice his swordsmanship followed by kido practice. Then he had gone to his division with his grandfather, lying that he had eaten a hearty breakfast when instead it had only been a small proportion of an old onigiri ball he had kept in one of his cabinets. He had finished division work after the sunset and immediately went straight home. Once he had entered his room, the servants had informed him of the food.

Byakuya's reaction was something that Yorucihi would've only have dreamt to see. His eyes had widened and his mouth had hung agape as the maids handed him the wrapped bento box. The female holding it had extended her hand, her head bowed but Byakuya had refused to grab it. Finally, he snatched it from her and took it inside, but not before asking if the servant who had dropped it off had stated who had cooked the food.

"So that's why she asked me if I had eaten well," mumbled Byakuya to himself as he tilted his head to the side, looking out the open shoji door. "Probably has three to four different types of poisonings and it's probably burnt. He huffed before straightening up and opening the box, which his servants had said they had rewarmed. A delicious aroma rose to the air and he tilted his head to the side, wondering if he should try it or not. He shrugged after a while. What was the worst that could happen to him?

* * *

(A/N Chapter is out earl today cause I got a load of homework and I'll probably spend all of Saturday doing it. For those following Bulletproof, there may not be an update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

HarunaOno, Karin Hitsugaya, and Taichichaser2000:- Delighted you guys liked the last chapter! Kuchiki Fucotaic and Panda-Angel-Wings:- Heh. I scared both of you! Careful, I might be scaring you both from here on out ;) Hisana Kuchiki:- I based Yoruichi's reaction on ironing clothes on mine. I like them hanged instead of neatly folded and ironed. Have three online classes and I spend three hours on each one. That's nine hours! My hand is breaking from taking notes! This year is more interesting though! H. Geometry is so easy... Hitsugaya Taicho:- You laughed? While two of my reviewers got scared, you laughed?! You must be a sadist. Careful, your bro might hurt you really badly! xOx ShinjiHirako XoX:- I was delighted when I received your review. Not everyone likes chapters that take a break from the plot.

Hopefully, till next Saturday. Now off to start on Language homework.)


	8. Return

Chapter 8

Byakuya dodged Yoruichi's fist and extended his own, in hopes of hitting her stomach, but she was no longer in front of him. He turned around, swinging his hand, but she wasn't behind him either. He stood there, his hair moving ever so slightly in the light breeze. His breathing was hard and sweat decorated his face. Eyes shifting everywhere, he cursed in his mind.

Suddenly, he was sent flying across his training grounds and before he could hit the wall, Yoruichi plunged her fist into his stomach. His chin rested on her back as he slumped onto her.

"Ah, Byakuya-Bo," she mocked, "so weak." Once she finished her sentence, he kneed her in her chest and she threw him back, not caring if he crashed into the ground. "Not nice," she said as he got up, a little bit of blood falling from the corner of his mouth.

"One day, Shihoin," he growled, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. She shrugged, still smirking. "Oh yes, I forgot to ask you. Three days ago you sent me food and it wasn't poisoned. Why?"

"You think I cooked it for you?" she said in faked disbelief, and his face twisted into confusion, a look that she thought suited him well. "If I had cooked it for you, the very smell would have sent you to the restroom the minute the dish entered your room."

"Then who did?" he demanded, paling at the thought of the bento box not coming from the Shihoin Clan, but a different one. He had decided to eat food from only two Clans other than his; the Shihoins and the Ukitakes. His first reasoning was because he didn't trust any other clan. The rest were just there as the sidelines. Perhaps the Hoys and the Shibas were a tad bit ahead than the rest but they weren't as well noted as the Shihoins and his. Then the Ukitakes had the best possible candy, and in all truthfulness, although he denied it, Kuchiki Byakuya liked it.

"Oh, don't worry," mocked Yoruichi, "maybe I just gave Kaien the cloth and his wife sent it for you."

"You what?" he cried before lunging at her. She disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him, grabbing both of his arms behind his back. "Let me go!"

"There goes your noble dignity," she whispered staring down at his hair, which was in a high ponytail wrapped by a thin piece of red string. "Eating from the Shibas. What happened to that bet you made with me? That you wouldn't eat any food from an-"

"Be quiet!" he yelled, squirming to get out of his grasp, "If you don't let me go, I will have you married to my brother by the end of next month!" He was thrusted forward and his face ended in ground, his nose crushing against the marble tile. He stood up, his face red with shame and glared at Yoruichi, who gave him the same look.

"If you'd know any better, your brother is in love with someone else so please do not bring up that matter again," she coldly said, "or else I will have have Kaien send me food so I can force it down your throat."

"So it really wasn't him who cooked the food?" he inquired, tempted to smile for he had caught her in her pathetic lie.

"No, it was my personal maid," she responded, waiting for the reaction she had imagined he's have when she'd tell him. To her surprise, it was quite the opposite.

Instead of the red he was before of anger, his normal color returned and his eyebrows knotted together in the middle of his forehead. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a light pink coloring forming on his cheeks as his mouth fell agape. "She likes me?" he asked, and Yoruichi blinked a few times, trying to register what Byakuya had just asked her. "She likes me?" he repeated. "B-But I-I ca-called her," he stopped there, his eyes widening and his eyebrows returning to their former place.

Yoruichi felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. Kuchiki Byakuya was stuttering like a blundering fool. Kuchiki. Byakuya. Was. Blushing. Where was Matsumoto's camera when she needed it?

"I called her heartless and she sends me food?" he cried and she jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice. "What am I going to do to repay her? I can't cook! What if she likes me? I can't marry someone of her class! What if she doesn't want anything in return but me? Not like I can give myself to her!"

"Byakuya-Bo," she interrupted and he looked up at her. "First of all, calm down. Hisana doesn't want to be repaid, nor does she like you. Did your ego get bigger by any chance? The only reason why she cooked for you, was because she felt bad for yelling at you. She doesn't have hots for you so calm down."

_Was that disappointment in his face?_ she asked herself as his lips curled into a frown. The light pinkness in his cheeks disappeared and was replaced by a deep red that went from his hairline to his chin. Embarrassed was what described him at the moment. Embarrassment at its finest!

"Good to hear," he said, his voice slightly strained, "but I will invite her to eat here. It is the Kuchiki tradition-"

"Please, no," interrupted Yoruichi, crossing her arms over her chest, "it is not only the Kuchikis! I have no idea who told you that. All of the clans follow the 'I give you something, you give me something' or something like that. Which reminds me that I owe you six cups of tea."

"Please make sure that they are properly made," he said, "and I want you to ask your personal maid over for tonight."

"Can I come?" she asked, cheerfully to which he quickly shook his head. "You want to be alone with her? Do you like her? Byakuya-Bo! You haven't even properly met her, and you're already head-over-heels!"

"Silence, or I will kill you," he hissed, "and I don't like her. She insulted us nobles and almost touched the painting my mother made for me, but I am not a fool who won't return-"

"Stop, Byakuya-Bo," whined Yoruichi, "I get it! I'll tell Hisa-Chan to come over tonight. Got it? Get it? Good!" Before he could say anything, Yoruichi was off leaving Byakuya to shout for her to wait various times.

Once she was out of sight, he stood up, grumbling profanities that would bring shame to his clan. He didn't like Hisana! He didn't even know her! Actually, it was quite the opposite. He disliked, note, not hated, but disliked her. She seemed weird. One minute she looked delicate, the next she was vicious. Her voice was calm and soothing and then monstrous and terrifying, not like he'd ever fear her though.

The only reason he, Kuchiki Byakuya, was inviting her was because he owed her for the delicious food she had cooked for him. And also because he didn't want to attend the Kuchiki Manor's daily 'family dinner'. Their version of dinner was cousins glaring at each other with a side of annoying and immature elders quarreling and scolding the youngsters. His older brother and he were the only ones of the many cousins without parents to defend them and most of the time, his grandfather would stay silent and continue to sip his tea.

So in a wrap, he avoided eating with his family and his brother did too. Wondering what he'd ask the maids to cook, he walked back towards his division.

* * *

For Hisana, the last three days had seemed to leave her empty. She was just a walking soul doing as she was told. After she had met Kaien, she had the same dream every night. In the dream, the future version of her sister, would be dragging Kaien's body across a grassy field, speckles of blood in her face and staining her sword.

It completely traumatized her, and she would only think about him, his wife, and her sister that she had abandoned. She trudged down the corridors of the Shihoin Manor, eyes down focusing on the smooth, chocolate brown floor.

Head Servant Fuyu had seemed to worry about her the first day, but then quickly disregarded her and instead gave her even more work to do. Now instead of only cleaning up after Yoruichi, which wasn't as easy as Hisana had at first thought it would be, she now cleaned the garden of Yoruichi's part of the estate, which was a job meant for gardeners.

It didn't bother her though. Actually, it gave her something to do other than ponder over what her dreams meant or where was Rukia. Her stomach twirled from hunger, but she continued walking. That's what she'd usually do after completing all her chores. Walk around Yoruichi's part of the estate in circles, deep in wonder. She stopped in front of an opened shoji door and stared out, eventually walking up to the veranda. The sun was bright and she supposed it was warming face and hands. She opened her dry lips and let out an incoherent sound. What was happening to her?

Nothing. She felt nothing. Only saw. Was it the dreams? She extended her left hand to the fiery sphere sinking into the the horizon. Nothing. Was her heart thumping against her chest? Was there a slight breeze passing by? Was the sun _actually_ warming her skin? She didn't know. Hisana really didn't know and it scared her. Then she thought about her baby sister again. Where was the girl she had named Rukia? Was she even alive? Was she eating well? Hisana felt like slapping herself.

In Rukongai, no one ate well, yet here she was eating delicious, warm food and sleeping on a soft bed. Her sister, for all she knew, could be in the corner of a tattered house, her head resting against a broken piece of wood, dead! So what made her think that Rukia was alive? It was just hope. She was based on hope. Hope that she would find Rukia, while still working under Shihoin Yoruichi, which she enjoyed doing. Each chore she did seemed to add life to her.

"Hisana," said a soft voice, but she didn't turn to see who it was. Her drooping eyes were glued to the magnificent half circle that was sinking into the tall trees. "Murasaki Hisana, when I say your name, I expect a respectful answer," Lady Fuyu said, her voice cold and without a single sign of compassion. She tilted her head slightly to the side, her large eyes going to the corner to see the Head Servant, who looked disheveled and tired beyond words.

"Yes?" she softly said, the single word rolling out of her mouth like a slight breeze.

"I have decided to add more chores to your schedule since you have time to waste," responded the soul, and Hisana nodded. "There is an upcoming meeting between many elderly clan members and the Shihoin house is hosting it. I was ordered to gather a large number of maids and clean and prepare a large room that hasn't been used in more than four decades. After that, we must cook enough food for at least each elder to serve his self at the most two times. There must be fresh sake, and the finest appetizers. Since there are more chores we must complete, I divided them and created something similar to squads. I only have openings available for the kitchen work and the sewing work. Which would you like?"

Hisana blinked, trying to register all that the Head Servant had said. "Which one has the least servants?" she asked.

"Kitchen work," said Fuyu and Hisana nodded. "Can you attend a meeting tonight then? I will be there and the rest of the maids in your squad. We'll be discussing the main dishes, appetizers, and deciding which servants will make the sake. If not, then you may join the sewing squad which will be having the meeting tomorrow in the morning."

"No," Hisana said, her eyes shifting back to the sun that was barely visible. "I shall attend. Specifically what time?"

"Two hours from now," she responded, continuing to walk towards the direction she had originally been heading for. "Please be on time, for we are going to close the main shoji door leading to the room three quarters to the left of the servants' chambers. Oh yes, Yoruichi-Sama requested your presence. Hurry along."

She nodded, giving one more long stare at the darkening sky before turning around and slowly walking away. Suddenly, she stopped. Something felt wrong. Placing her hand over her chest, she felt her eyebrows knot. Was that pain? Her breathing felt slightly hitched, but other than that she disregarded the thought of it being severe. The only thing that came to her mind, was that she felt something. She felt suspicion. Hisana smiled slightly for the first time in a while, before continuing completely forgetting about the sharp pain that she had felt.

When she entered Yoruichi's room, she didn't see a soul that looked mature enough to be captain or fit to be placed in any position in the Gotei Thirteen. The only thing that the noble had on was a silk yukata to show her rank, but otherwise, her hair was completely messy and she seemed very stress for the easy going person she was. Papers were stacked on top of the table she was staring at, with worry creasing her eyes.

"Yo-" she began but Yoruichi held up her hand.

"I'm sorry, Hisa-Chan," said Yoruichi, "but these nobles really get to me sometimes. I called for you about twenty minutes ago and now I barely have time so I'll make it quick. Go to Byakuya-Bo's to eat Dinner and then come back." Silence was her response and Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow as she saw Hisana's response. "What?" she asked.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"He asked for you."

"Why would he?"

"To repay you for the food that you cooked for him. You see, we nobles believe in giving back what is given to us, but in a greater way," responded Yoruichi. "Let's say you cooked him a dish; then he should cook you two."

"I don't need to eat his food. I did it out of showing that I was wro-"

"Please, Hisana," interrupted Yoruichi, "Just go." The noblewoman watched as Hisana left the room, not bothering to bow to her. "What's her problem?" She muttered looking at the papers she had been given. On top of the front paper, in thick calligraphy, it was written 'Possible Marriages' and beneath it was her name, and Byakuya's brother's.

* * *

(A/N One month of no updates, so I'm expecting you guys to brutally send dozens of sharp arrows straight at me. I have not a single excuse, but I shall now try my best to update every two weeks with chapters of around three thousand words. Now problems shall arise not only for Byakuya and Hisana, but Yoruichi as well. Anyone remember Hana? Thank you SylphofSpace and squirtlepokemon215 for following/favoriting this story. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.

The reason I named this chapter Return is because Byakuya wants to return Hisana's favor. The practice of returning a favor is quite common in Japan, according to a book I read last year. Can't believe I meshed my literature teachings into my fanfiction.)


End file.
